oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hand in the Sand
Details Walkthrough Take the hand to the captain of the guards in the Ye Olde Dragon Inn. He will simply drop the hand in his beer. Go to the magic guild and ring the bell to make Zavistic Rarve come out. Talk to him. He'll ask you to see if Bert's working schedule has changed recently. Go to Bert's house. He'll tell you that he works for Sandy Sand Co, which is based in Brimhaven. He'll give you a copy of his schedule and tell you that it hasn't changed recently. In Brimhaven, you'll see Sandy in his office. Search his desk to get Bert's old schedule. Read it to see that Bert has indeed been working longer hours. Talk to Bert in Yanille to find a scroll that appeared in his house recently. Take the scroll to Zavistic Rarve to learn that it's a mind altering scroll. Now that you know that Sandy is behind it, you need to first get Betty in Port Sarim to make you a truth serum, then videotape Sandy using the orb that you're given while he's on the serum. Go to Port Sarim and talk to Betty to get a bottle of water. You need to add redberries, then whiteberries to make pink dye. Once you've made some, use it on your lantern lens to dye it pink. Talk to Betty again. Then stand in the doorway and shine your lens at the counter to fill up a vial with truth serum. You now need to get a personal item from Sandy to fill up the vial. Go to Brimhaven and pickpocket him to get some sand. Give it to Betty to finish the serum. Back in Brimhaven talk to Sandy. Get him distracted, use the Serum on his coffee while he's looking out the window. Then activate your orb and talk to him. He'll confess that he bribed a wizard to put a mind altering spell on Bert. He then changed Bert's schedule so that he'd work longer for the same pay. Afterwards, Sandy killed the wizard so that he wouldn't have to pay him, then he buried parts of him in all of the sandboxes around RuneScape. Back in Yanille, talk to Zavistic Rarve. Give him five earth runes and a bucket of sand. He will then cast a spell on all of the sandboxes around RuneScape so that they'll fill themselves, and give the workers a large compensation. Then go to Entrana. Talk to Mazion by the sandpit to get the dead wizard's head. Give this to Zavistic Rarve. He'll tell you that it belongs to Clarence. ---- Reward ---- *1 quest point *9000 crafting experience *1000 thieving experience *Able to buy pink dye from Betty *A secret reward from Bert - He simply loves sand, and wasn't in the job for the money. He will ship 84 buckets of sand to your bank if you talk to him after the quest. This can be done once per day. Category:Quests